Julius
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the averag emobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Red dread tips, tipys of the ears, circles around the eyes, triangle above the muzzle, fingers, toes and ring on his tail near the tip of it '''Skin color: White muzzle and inner ears Eye style and color: '''Sharp angled, thick edged eyes with small red irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two front dreads that frame his face. Two smaller dreads with one tucked away under one of the dreads that frames his face. Dreads in the back kept short '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses -' Wears small rounded glasses with gold tinted glass, as good as blind without them *'Hybrid -' Overall appears a tad more tiger than echidna genetic wise. Hair automaticly falls into dreads like an echidna. Tail is a lot shorter than most tiger tails thanks to his echidna genetics Overall clothing style: Wears a lightblue turtle neck with rolled up sleeves underneath a darkblue waist coat. Wears a white belt with golden buckle. Wears lightly blue skinny jeans tucked into boots. Wears a dark blue wrist band on each arm 'Personality' Likes *Technology *Tinkering *Science *Classical music *Attention *Praise Dislikes *Zone hopping *Being without electricity or power *Only being interacted with when needed for science things Fav drink: Mead and honey tea Fav food: Honey yeast rolls Personality: *Prodigy *Quick learner *High intelect *Book smart *Socially awkward *Has a hard time understanding other people's emotions and why they show it *Bottles up emotions *Underlying temperament *Short fuse *needy *Envious 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Able to plan ahead *Never without gadgets or what not *Very quick on his feet Weaknesses: *0 Combat skills *Temperament can cause him issues when trying to think clear, tends to act more on instinct than actually thinking 'History' *Born to Darwin and Kay-ti in basically a doomed timeline *7 Minutes older than his twin sister Sati *Wasn't very welcomed as child due to his hybrid genetics *Thanks to that was very distant from other people and insecure *Spend most of his time with his father in the workshop *Make his first (Very simple) Cybernetic creation at the age of 6 *Got praised by family and friends of the family alike *Enjoyed this praise and picked up more on the mechanics to keep recieving praise *Still gets bullied a lot when he is out of the work shop, being name called and degraded *Falls into a deep depression thanks to it all *Stars focussing heavily on science besides his mechanics *Crumbled mentally after his mther died during a mission *Starts shoving away emotions, bottling them up *Zone starts showing signs of crumbling *Gets in a panic and starts planning on an escape from their zone togethere with his father and sister *Manages to build a device to hop zones at 19 and leaves after it's finished *Gets seperated from their father during their zone hoping years *Ended up in the current zone right at the end of the Echidna and tiger war *Saved Youri's ass despite knowing what he did *Remains in the base, settling in somewhat as he focusses on trying to contact his father *Their father arrives finally in the zone, completing the family once more *Basker and Talon rear their ugly heads *Very much trying to stand by Sati's side as much as he can in the whole aftermath *Pretty much feels like he no longer is needed as she grows closer to Basker *Grows very lonely despite being surrounded by people that care *Ends up going along with a small group on a mission to a diffrent zone, a steampunk brothel one *Very much considers staying there due to feeling needed there more than anything 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Scared of getting cybernetics *Feels like he is the only one of their generation that is going to die alone, mostly now as more and more are pairing up and even having childeren Category:Archive